


Plan B

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Series: Kinks Series [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Feelings, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: Tony felt that going to Plan B was a reasonable step considering the failed attempt of Plan A. Pepper heartily did not approve of Plan B, but she hadn't allowed him to go into the sexually explicit details which were really the crux of the entire scheme, so her opinion wasn't valid anyway.Tony's tired of Steve's self-consciousness about being skinny again. He kind of fails at sexy talk.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the fluffy piece of the kinks series. I've been trying to write wholesome romance to prove to myself that I am not just a producer of smut, but it's so much harder than unabashed kink. And I need some new kinkspiration, hence the long lag in posting new content. Help?
> 
> Also, should I tag this with "humor?" I think Tony's funny, but maybe I'm just amusing myself.

Steve Rogers, when he's a waif at 4 feet and 10 inches and 93 pounds, is a mouthy spitfire. His blond hair flops into his huge blue eyes, and it seems he is either looking up at Tony with affronted defiance (when Tony reminds him that he can't just confront the guy who didn't pick up his dog's shit or spontaneously orate a speech to a trio of middle schoolers who ignored an elderly woman struggling with two bags of groceries) or when he is trying to hide his hurt and guilt with proud conviction that he is FINE (when Tony reminds him that he's on a LOA from SHIELD and can't go with the Avengers to Manila to fight a towering monster of ocean trash made sentient by a environmental terrorist or to Florida to combat a large mob of unruly citizens with virtually no inhibitions due to a drug accidentally injected into commercially sold margarita mixes). 

Thus, Tony has had to pick up a lot of strangers' crap and has had to watch the helmet feed roughly 800 times of the moment a Florida man dumped chicken offal _into_ his armor so his pair of pet gators would attack him, while Steve kept falling off the couch laughing. Which, really, fuck Steve, because he had taken his helmet off to try to talk to the guy, and Tony could have died if the gators hadn't been lazy, obese lizards. 

It's been almost two weeks since Steve chose to de-serum himself, and Tony feels like he has been mostly using his time to cater to Steve's fragile new ego and hair-trigger rage of over-compensation. They've only had sex three times, and Tony's pretty sure that is because of his lover's renewed body image issues. Being men, Steve and Tony both tend to avoid any conversation that might have them saying "I feel," but Tony's actually considering Pepper's advice to try talking it out. 

He tries one night at dinner with just the two of them and Greek take-out, but "Steve, I still feel the same about you that I did before you _lost your damn mind and threw me over for Barnes and let yourself be a guinea pig for a mad science experiment!_ " was admittedly not the best way to open a heart-to-heart conversation. 

So Tony felt that going to Plan B was a reasonable step considering the failed attempt of Plan A. Pepper heartily did not approve of Plan B, but she hadn't allowed him to go into the sexually explicit details which were really the crux of the entire scheme, so her opinion wasn't valid anyway. JARVIS, however, showed his support by spontaneously informing Tony of the location of the latest pair of playtime handcuffs, which should be strong enough to hold Steve now. 

When Tony enacted Plan B on a Tuesday morning, Steve woke up with an adorable confused pout, behead, and a less adorable stream of very un-Cap language. Tony kept his position of straddling Steve's thighs and let the weakened man thrash through his struggles until he finally realized they were futile. 

"It's time for you to stop being a pissy little bitch," Tony began. 

"I'm not!" 

Tony counted on his fingers. "You stomped off to your room and slammed the door after dinner last night. You cussed at me when I asked if you wanted to watch your favorite TV show-" 

"-You think Project Runway is my favorite-" 

"-Probably because you are going through a tedious phase of trying to reassert your manhood to prove to yourself that you're the same person as Big Steve. You refuse to let me buy you clothes that actually fit because you're still moping about losing the serum-" 

"-I _chose to_ , and I got Bucky to talk to me, and I don't regret it!" 

"You're being a whiny, argumentative, pissy little bitch right now!" Tony said, crossing his arms and frowning down at Steve. 

Steve thankfully stayed quiet. 

"You won't stop wallowing. I haven't been able to have a pleasant conversation with you since I came back after that thing in Denver. Your attitude about looking like this is schizophrenic! I can't say anything that acknowledges your changed physical limits without you biting my head off, and you won't stop defending how you don't regret changing your body back." 

Steve kept his face stubbornly turned away from Tony, but the man could see Steve's ears turn pink. 

"So, listen. Plan A was to try to talk about it with our grown-up words last night, but that failed spectacularly. I never knew tzatziki sauce would stick to the ceiling like that; thanks so much for that tantrum which provided me with that critical first hand knowledge. Anyway, that was Pepper's suggestion, which is why it was so reasonable, but it did not account for the fact that we're emotional morons. Now it's time to try Plan B, which is this, and will at least let me physically get off even if it doesn't do anything to change the distance you've been putting between us. 

"So do you have any objections before I start worshipping you with my mouth and sticking things in your butt erotically? ...No? Well, hey, at least your dick seems to be on board with the idea." Tony wastes no more time and yanks Steve's pants off to get a good look at what's underneath. He puts his hands on Steve's narrow hipbones and slides his palms down the sides of his thighs, feeling the hair on his legs as he smooths them down. 

Steve starts wriggling to try to direct Tony's attention to his cock, but his hands keep going down to Steve's ankles. "I have never been a foot fetishist," Tony says conversationally, "but look at these bony knobs on your ankles here. There's something so endearing about them." He begins to lick the right one, and Steve lets out a expletive. 

"Fuck, Tony, you don't need to do this. Are you really going to do this?" 

"Steve," Tony says, looking at him with a deadpan expression. "I am. Ankles up only, because I am not about to put my mouth on your feet. Feet aren't sexy, Steve." 

"My cock is sexy," Steve says, waggling his hard dick. 

Tony lifts an eyebrow. "That, however, is not. Stop trying to distract me. I gotta worship this other knob of yours." He brings Steve's left ankle up and wraps his lips around that small protrusion. Steve groans and drops his head on the pillow. 

"I can wrap my hand around your ankle! Look!" 

"Wow," Steve mutters, clearly the opposite of impressed, hiding his eyes against one of his restrained arms. 

"These are the stickiest legs to ever leg, Steve. You sure you didn't have polio as a kid? What about rickets? That's a leg thing too, right?" 

The blond man groans. "I thought this was supposed to make me feel better about this body?" 

" _Your_ body. You keep talking about it like it's someone else's. Can't you hear the admiration in my voice? The utter adoration for your sexy, perfect, stick-like gams?" 

"That is a term for women's legs." 

"And women's legs are attractive, which is the whole reason there's a slang term for them. I am talking about the attractiveness of your legs, so why shouldn't the term fit in this context?" 

"Can you stop being pedantic so we can get to the good part?" Steve complained. 

"You started it. Let's take a look at your knees. Oh my." Tony wondered how he could compliment a man's knees. "They're... bendy. You have wonderful, bendy knees, Steve." 

Steve snorted and laughed. "That was pathetic." 

"Shut up. They are capable of the bending into the most perfect angle: 14 degrees That's the measurement of flexion when you are sitting on your knees on the floor in front of me when you're ready to give me head. See? I brought the sexy back! Sexy trigonometry and kinesiology!" 

Steve couldn't stifle a smile, but he hid it with his arm and rolled his eyes. 

"Now, your thighs. The meatiest part of your body-" 

"That tickles!" 

"Those are _love_ tickles. Enjoy them." 

"Ew. That sounds like a horrible innuendo." 

"It _is_ a horrible innuendo. I am giving you pseudo love tickles now, and will give you genuine love tickles later, when my come is trickling out of your used hole and tickling down your thighs. _Love. Tickles._ " 

Steve opened and closed his mouth. "I am... at a loss. That was disgusting." 

Tony waggled his eyebrows and leered. "Sex itself is disgusting. But we do it to offer our most private body parts in a display of trust that our partner will accept the grossest parts of us and love us anyway. And to get our rocks off." 

"I guess that was supposed to be philosophical?" Steve said, bemused. 

"Steve, there should be no doubt. I am philosophical af." 

"I know what that means and no, you aren't." 

"Stop interrupting me. Your thighs. The lovely, soft, hairless bits of skin here and here. On either side of your groin. The tender little creases where your legs bend." He licked one then the other, causing Steve to writhe. 

"Now my dick?" He asked hopefully. 

"I don't suppose you could flip over without me undoing the cuffs? 

"That would hurt." 

Tony shrugged. "Fair enough. I don't want to release you yet. But I can pay homage to your taint." 

"There is a classier word for that. Perineum." 

"I'm pretty sure tha' _taint_ right. C'mon, you're gonna like this part. Let me just get my face down here and-" 

"Oh...mmmm. That feels good." 

Tony pulled away and started gently stroking his finger where his tongue had been. "External prostate stimulation. Although I do enjoy _internal_ prostate stimulation a little more. Now, lemme keep doing this while I play with your balls. It's so much easier to play with them when you're in this body; you don't have thighs the size of Christmas hams to get in the way. Literally the size of a Christmas ham, Steve. Times two. Really, who wants that much ham?" 

" _Tony_ ," Steve groaned. 

"Sorry. Anyway, more accessible balls. _Accessi-balls_. Hey, stop that! There will be no external prostate stimulation for kicking twinks! Domestic abuse is not a joke; didn't you do a PSA about that?" 

"My balls," Steve said, redirecting Tony's attention. 

" _Tienes cojones. Me encanta las pelotas. Quiero tus bolas en mi boca._ There are just as many words for balls in Spanish as there are in English. Maybe more." 

"I thought the only Spanish words you knew were about food," Steve noted. 

"I like to have JARVIS look up translations of sex phrases and say them back to me in different languages. I think it makes him uncomfortable. It makes me laugh hysterically. 'Me encanta las pelotas, Sir,'" Tony repeated, mimicking JARVIS' accent and flat, unamused tone and then cracking up at his own impression. "Hilarious!" 

"This is your ADD, right? Has anyone ever told you it's a boner killer?" 

"Oooh, sorry baby. I didn't mean to kill your cock. I suppose I can skip ahead to that topic now." Tony _finally_ put his mouth to good use. 

Steve was coming with a choked groan less than five minutes later. Tony rolled over to lie on his back next to him and catch his breath. 

"If I apologize for being a mopey bastard, will you finally unlock the cuffs?" 

"Sure," Tony said, flapping a hand lazily. 

"...Well?" Steve prompted. 

"What? Do it yourself. They're the ones with the little levers. If you didn't remember, I wasn't going to remind you. Besides, the only other ones we still have around are the Cap-proof ones, and that seemed like overkill." 

Steve flopped down on his front and closed his eyes. "If you want to start complimenting my ass, it is available now." 

"Maybe for round two I wanna start with your hair." 

"I don't have any issues with my hair." 

"Do you have issues with your face? Because I'll admit that I sometimes have issues with your face." 

Steve sighed, but smiled. "We don't need to go into your issues." He felt the mattress shift as Tony moved. 

"Open your eyes." 

Steve only complied because Tony's tone had softened into something genuine and fond. It was rare for him to drop all his defensive posturing and even rarer for him to focus his frenetic thoughts onto one thing outside of battle. 

"Have I told you how freaking adorable your face is?" 

"Just the thing every man wants to hear," Steve said, with a frown. 

"Don't give me that look. Your face is adorable even when you are being all Captain America. You get this wrinkle in your forehead whenever anyone says something you don't understand, and if you think you're actually missing something important, then you make this cute little frown. Oh, by the way, you managed to damage the rotoscope component on the chair lift, so it'll be out of commission for a while." 

"What? Is that bad?" 

"See! Cute little frown. JARVIS, memorialize this Kodak moment. And you didn't do anything, I just put words together so you would make that face." 

Steve started to sit up. "If you're just going to make jokes, I have other things I can do." 

Tony stopped him with a hand on his ass. "Wait! I swear I'm getting to the good part. If you really hate the tangents, I can take some Adderall and we can continue this in two hours when it's kicked in." 

"...I guess it's somewhat amusing. Let's get this over with. You mentioned sticking things in my butt, can we get to that?" 

Tony straddled his back and began using his palms to knead at Steve's skinny shoulders. "As much as I love your body when it's a big wall of muscle, I also really like having you like this. If you would get over your insecurity, you would realize that you would be the perfect little artsy hipster. If you put on some skinny jeans and a retro cartoon shirt, and we got you some glasses, you would look like fifteen other guys at any Peet's or the Apple store. Only cuter, obviously. Cultures often change their minds about what different body types are the current notion of ideal. Back in the forties it was, what, Bogart? Gregory Peck? Taller and broad shouldered, right? Your mind is stuck on obsessing about one certain look. Are you attracted to only one body type? Of course not, and neither am I. The whole point of this if for you to get it through your dense skull that I can adore you whatever you look like." Tony's voice got less cavalier as he added, "You know I do adore you, right?" 

Steve's heart fluttered, and he was happy that his face was hidden from his lover's view as he was sure he was blushing. "...Yes." 

Tony stopped massaging his back and said, "Good. So you have carte blanche to walk around naked all day, a privilege which I pray you would take advantage of, because I'm getting tired of you hiding yourself under baggy clothes. If you don't want to buy new clothes that fit, fine, but at least stay naked when we're home. Now comes the sticking things in your butt part." 

He had already slicked up his fingers as he talked, and was finally quiet as he focused on preparing Steve. When he slid his cock in it felt more even more gratifying than it had before Steve's deseruming. Tony was able to drape over his entire back and nestle his head next to Steve's. "Fuuuuck," he groaned. "Baby. You feel so good. I've missed this. It's been too long." 

Steve was motivated to participate in the activity, and found himself matching Tony's slow thrusts. He hummed at the warm pleasure that was taking over his body, just before Tony abruptly pulled out. 

"Let's try another position." Tony turned to sit on the edge of the bed and guided Steve to sit on his lap facing him, bringing him down on his cock so they were able to look at each other's faces. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony's torso, squeezed around the dick inside of him, and watched his lover's eyes close as the breath was punched out of him. His hips, thighs, and ass worked harder, thrusting up father into Steve, jolting the blond man up and down. 

Steve's fingers clutched at his shoulders tightly. "Oh, that's good," he said. 

Tony was able to huff out the barest chuckle. "Couldn't do this when you were big. Now I can take all your weight. You are really riding me, aren't you?" He pushed up extra hard and could see Steve's hair flop around as he rose and then fell with his movements. Tony moved a hand from Steve's back to grip one of his butt cheeks, and probed their joined flesh with gentle fingertips, before sweeping his palm up to cup a shoulderblade. "Lean back, let me hold you up." 

Steve did, and Tony's dick began to rub firmly again his prostate. The intense stimulation made him fully hard, even less than fifteen minutes after orgasming previously. 

"I'll keep holding you. Use your hand," Tony prompted, and he watched Steve's eyelashes flutter as he grasped his own cock and added to the pleasure he was experiencing. 

"I want you to come before I do. Are you close, babe?" 

"Not quite." 

Tony craned his head forward and began to kiss him, tickling the inside of his mouth with his tongue, digging it underneath Steve's to taste the cool, metallic flavor there, biting his lower lip tenderly, then increasing the pressure until Steve whined his good whine and pushed his pelvis harder on one of Tony's upthrusts. 

"I love you like this," Tony confessed, letting the words fall out of his mouth without planning them. "Slender, and light, and sitting on my lap taking my dick. I can feel my body move your body. You're like my fuckdoll; I can move you into any position without your strength resisting me." 

Steve's lizard brain seems to find the idea of being Tony's fuckdoll a happy thought, and he moaned and writhed around Tony's cock. 

"Shit, I'm stronger than you when you're like this. I could hold you down, couldn't I? Make you take my cock despite your struggles. Not that you'd fight it, huh? You love to be fucked. But I could get on top of you, hold you down. Do what I wanted at whatever speed I wanted to do it, and you would only be able to take it. I'd hold your wrists down, so you couldn't touch yourself, so you would only be able to come when I made you come. You'd have no choice; all you'd be able to do would be to tightened your sweet ass around me- yeah, just like that," he added breathlessly. "Close, baby?" 

Steve moaned. "Yeah." 

"Finish yourself off. Love how you're taking my dick. Love how I can make your whole body bounce when I push in. Tilt your hips back again-" Steve gave a wail as his prostate was hit and he came. "There we go, you come so pretty," Tony crooned. "Cheeks all pink...." The movement of his driving hips increased then stuttered as he groaned and climaxed. "Steve," he said, tightly. 

Steve had started to regain his senses and touched Tony's face as his skin flushed and his mouth dropped open. Tony's O face was not his best look, but Steve found it endearing anyway. 

Tony fell onto his back, taking Steve down with him. Steve repositioned himself more comfortably and let himself stare at his boyfriend with what he knew was a sappy expression. As high-energy and amusingly bombastic as Tony usually was, Steve particularly treasured the times when he would narrow his focus to just them and would become- Steve really couldn't think of a better than "sweet." And here was Tony, now, relaxed and cuddly and sweetly rubbing his fingers across Steve's scalp and sweeping a thumb along Steve's eyebrow and temple as he caught his breath. Tony suddenly huffed. 

"What?" Steve asked, pretty sure that Tony could hear him smiling. 

Tony didn't open his eyes, but tried to make a grimace. "I can hear you calling me 'sweet' again in your head." 

Steve dropped his head down and hooked his chin over Tony's left shoulder. "Yup. But if I have to be okay with you calling me cute, then you need to be okay with me calling you sweet." 

"As long as we don't have to admit the truth of that slander to anyone outside our bedroom, I can agree to that." 

Steve grinned as Tony's sudden squirms jolted them both. "It's all cold! Ugh!" 

"Love tickles, remember?" Steve said, giving the other man a loud smack on the cheek.


End file.
